The Rise of the Corinthos Final: Michael Corinthos Junior
by Gillen1962
Summary: Time is running out across the board: Alexis and Kristina are in danger from Donal: Rovena is held hostage by Shehu: Cameron and Nisida are on the run. Jason races to the Bronx. The ground is shifting in Port Charles, new and unexpected heroes arise. And Sonny Corinthos changes: Forever?


_The Rise of the Corinthos Final: Michael Corinthos Junior._

Sonny Corinthos was not at all surprised to see that Dev was still waiting at the house for him. Fear of what would happen if he tried to run was far more powerful then any attempt to flee

"Go to the PCPD, and use your damn snitching ability to listen, I want this girl who sold drugs to my daughter." Sonny said as he stepped into the kitchen.

"What girl?" Dev asked.

Sonny Back handed Dev "Not a good time to play stupid."

The boy his face red from the slap nodded.

"GO!"

Sonny slumped down into his recliner. Lilly, the image of his late wife, which only Sonny could see sat at his feet.

"Sonny, you cannot hurt this girl."

"I told you Lilly, I have to, what kind of man would I be if I let her and these other monsters hurt Kristina?"

"The same kind of man you have always been Sonny." Came the voice of Karen Wexler as she entered the room.

"I thought you were gone?" Sonny asked hesitantly.

"I thought I could finally rest." Karen replied.

"Sonny please" begged Lilly.

Karen pulled Lilly to her feet. "You are wasting your time. Sonny is incapable of being anything but a monster, we've all fooled ourselves for years. But he is what he has always been."

"SHUT UP" Snapped Sonny

Karen laughed. "Or what? You'll kill us?"

Elizabeth Baldwin was exhausted. She had been up all night working with the Rape Trauma team at General Hospital attempting to help poor Kristina Davis and had come home at dawn to find her ex-husband Lucky Spencer and his girl friend Dr. Soumia Al-Fayheed a sleep on her couch, and her husband Franco in the kitchen with a girl that her Son Cameron had brought home and who swore that Sonny Corinthos and some mob boss from the Bronx were trying to kill her.

She was now in her living room discussing with Lucky, Soumia and Franco their options. Every so often she would glance into the kitchen where she had asked Cameron and the girl to wait.

"Can we agree that Sonny, and Jason, are not going to try to hurt the girl while she is with us?" Lucky said.

"Agreed, Jason is Jake's father, he would never hurt me or any one in my house."

Franco and Lucky exchanged looks with each other but remained silent. Soumia coughed and said. "Elizabeth, my friend, I do not mean to be rude in your home. But Jason is simply the boy's birth father, his attachment to him has been minimal. Lucky is his legal father and with respect to Lucky, Franco has been the man who has been here day to day with the boy. I am not sure what Jason's feelings are towards Jake, but he is hardly a father."

Elizabeth shook her head and walked silently over to the fireplace. She wanted to disagree with Soumia. She really did. The truth was however that like so many other people in Port Charles she had sold herself on the lie of what kind of men Jason and Sonny were. Jason had signed away all rights to Jake rather than leave Sonny's service. No real Father chooses a job over his child. Jason did not need to work for Sonny, not for money, not even for safety, he chooses to work for Sonny. He chooses to not be a real father to Jake.

Lucky had spent many years away, too many really. But when the boy was presumed dead it was Lucky who went searching for him and brought him home. And Franco had been there for Jake as well as Cam and Aidan every single day.

She wanted to be mad at Soumia, to snap at her and tell her to mind her own business, that she did not know Jason, not like Elizabeth did. Then she realized that the truth was Soumia could see Jason and Sonny for exactly what they were. She had not spent the past two decades in the horrible haze of morality and immorality and the justification of both that she and the other citizens of Port Charles had twisted themselves into. She could see the situation from above as opposed to the up close and therefore distorted view that Elizabeth had.

Slowly she turned and said. "Soumia, you are right, and never apologize for speaking to me what you think is best for my boys, I think soon enough you will be their Step-Mother and they could not be getting a better one. "She walked over and put her arms around her husband's waist. "Franco you are an amazing Father "She turned and looked at Lucky "And you are not so bad, just don't go running off to talk to rocks again okay?"

"Deal" Lucky said,

Soumia looked puzzled. "Talk to rocks?"

"I'll tell you later" said Lucky. "Back to the matter at hand. She is safe from Sonny here, but whoever this other mob boss is, is beyond our range."

"I thought you were a hot shot WSB agent" Franco said smiling a bit.

"I'm better than that." Lucky replied. "But what are we going to do? Lay siege here? Take turns being with the girl twenty-four seven? For how long?"

"So, you're suggestion?" Elizabeth asked.

"No choice we call Mac. Nisida is better off with the PCPD protecting her, and if she turns evidence against this Shehu person Robert and Mac will get her into witness protection and that is that" Said Lucky

In the kitchen Nisida mouthed the word "No" and then turned to Cameron. "I have got to leave; they do not understand Shehu will reach me wherever I am. He has agents in the police. He has arms everywhere."

"Relax." Cameron said touching her shoulder.

"Relax, are you insane, damn it you should have just let me die"

She spun away from him and bolted out the backdoor. Later Cameron would realize that he should have gone in and told the adults, instead instinct took over and he bolted out the door after her.

As the others talked about options Franco strolled into the kitchen for more coffee. Empty? He saw the screen door open.

He raced back into the living room, "Folks we got a runner."

Both in long T-shirts that came to just above their knees Dr. Terry Randolph and WSB Agent Annie Donnelly sat at a table, on the deck of the haunted star. One deck below the sounds of the cleaning crew and last-minute workers at the New Luke's Blues Club could be heard, tonight was opening night and last minute work was underway. Occasionally Ethan Lovett's the club's owner could be heard calling some one or another a "Stupid wanker." The women, both deep in their own social media would look at each other and snicker each time he did.

"You know Toons, this is an illusion, right?" Annie said.

"What is?"

"A bright sunny morning with temperatures near 80 in upstate New York in mid-September."

Terry nodded. "Oh yeah baby, I know. That's why when I saw the five day, I put in for today and tomorrow off."

"Smart woman."

"What about you?" Terry asked while she scrolled down on her phone.

"Technically a WSB agent is never off duty, but my current assignment is protecting Soumia's ass, and as long as Lucky has that covered, then I am off duty."

"And a fine ass it is" Terry quipped.

"Lucky or Soumia?"

"Both."

The women laughed.

"Whoa will you look at this" Terry said suddenly. "Mercy Hospital has been sold."

"That's the place cross town, right? I thought it was run by nuns?"

"It was" Terry said with a little bitterness. "I applied there before GH."

"And?"

Terry gave a little shrug "And they didn't want someone like me around the children."

"Tools" Annie said.

"Yep, says here that a conglomerate called Murray-Wallace purchased the place, just last night, this is breaking in real time."

"Doesn't everything now?" Annie said.

Terry nodded and scrolled more. "What in the name of holy hell? She suddenly exclaimed.

Annie looked at her friend and said. "What?"

"They just posted the name of the new Chief of Staff: Steven Lars Webber."

"Elizabeth's pig of a brother?"

"That's Chief Pig now."

There were lots of reasons that Dr. Monica Quartermaine got to her office early each morning: She liked to walk the halls before the place got too busy, her mind handled numbers and budgets better before lunch than after, the coffee was fresher, and more and more any news that would affect the hospital happened very early in the day.

She was reading the news of Mercy Hospital when there came a knock on her door.

"Come in."

She was not at all surprised to see Tom Hardy enter her office. "Monica, I need to talk to you."

"I would imagine so. To be honest Tom, I do not know what to make of this news about Steve?"

"Steven?" Tom said puzzled. "What about him?"

"According to the Intruder's on-line page he is the new Chief of Staff at Mercy Hospital"

"What?" Tom said. "When?"

"Last night apparently. "Monica turned to her computer and typed. "Ahh and there it is, his email resigning from GH."

Tom was far too tired for this. "Well then." Was all he could muster to say.

Monica shook her head. "So, if you did not want to talk to me about this what did you want to talk about?'

Tom had nearly forgotten. "We are still looking for a new head of cardiology, right?"

"Yes. The faster I get rid of some of these hats the better I will like it." Monica said.

"I have a resume I want you to take a look at."

"I'd be delighted."

Tom took a folded paper from his inside jacket pocket.

"Who is it?" Monica asked.

"Tommy."

"Your Tommy?"

"Yes, my son."

"We could have gotten Michael to lend us the ELQ Jet" Sam said as they drove down the New York State Thruway

"This is faster. We will get to the Bronx in a little under six hours." Jason said. "Just getting though the airport traffic on Long Island, where a private jet like that would have to land could take longer"

"And what do we do when we get there?"

Jason had not really thought that far ahead. All he knew was at this moment Rovena Krasniqi the Albanian girl he had been dating was being held hostage by Marijian Shehu the crime boss who had chased him from Port Charles and destroyed Sonny's strangle hold on Organized crime in the area. He looked over at Sam McCall sitting next to him. She had tracked him down at the bus stop to give him information about the attack on Kristina Davis, her sister and Sonny's daughter but by the time she had met him he had already made up his mind to return to the Bronx and face Shehu.

He did not know what he would do once they were face to face.

Sam watched Jason and decided that this was an entirely different man then the one who had left some nine weeks ago. Something in New York had fundamentally changed him. She could not help but feel a little jealous. Who ever this girl was her relationship with Jason was very different then what she and he had once shared.

Valerie Spencer knocked on the door of Kristina Davis's room. "Can I come in?" She said hesitantly.

"Yes" Kristina said. "If you are here as my friend and not as a cop."

"Doesn't matter" Said Valerie entering the room and taking a seat next to Kristina's bed. "I am always your friend and I am always a cop."

Kristina shook her head. "I'm not talking to the police about this Val."

"Can I ask why not?"

"You know why not. The police will just get in the way of my Father and Jason taking care of it."

Valerie nodded. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes. You have no idea what they did to me. Yes, that is what I want." Kristina snapped.

"To have your father and Jason take care of it."

Kristina all but spit. "And what is wrong with that?"

Valerie Shrugged. "Nothing honey, nothing at all. I just kind of thought that maybe you'd like to regain your own power."

"What the hell does that mean?" Kristina said angry.

"Just that sometimes when things happen to us that make us feel powerless the best thing to do is to handle the problem yourself, to take steps to regain your power."

"I am regaining my power by having my Father kill them."

Valerie smiled and nodded. "Okay, but isn't that Sonny regaining his power?"

Rovena sat on the old couch in Marijian Shehu's office on the second floor of the Virgins strip club. Shehu was busy balancing books and two of his men stood guard by the door.

She had been sitting silently for more than two hours now. Shehu picked up his head and said in Albanian. "Would you like a water or a drink?

"I'd like to go home." Rovena said.

Shehu shook his head. "I am sure you would. Perhaps when your friend Mr. Morgan arrives, if Mr. Morgan arrives, we can discuss that."

"Unlikely" Rovena said. "At this point you will either kill me and him or just me, or just him and sell me to some Turkish whore house."

He laughed. "You do not seem overly frightened by any of those options."

"Were you at Pec?" She asked.

"No, I was stuck in the mountains. I never saw the camps, just heard of them."

"I was there."

Shehu got up and walked over to her. He sat on the coffee table in front of her. "You? You could not have been more than six."

"Three when I got there with my mother. Four the first time a Serbian soldier raped me."

"What those bastard Serbs did to our women is unforgivable."

Rovena laughed. "And you are any better? Those girls down there, they have choices. Me? I have a choice now?"

"This is business" Shehu said.

"And that was war" Rovena retorted. "One thing about men, you all have an excuse for being pigs."

One of the guards took a step towards her in anger.

Shehu held up his hand. "When I need you to step in between me and a child, Elvisee, then you may run this organization."

He looked at Rovena and nodded. "You have no fear in you."

"Two years in the camp will do that to you."

"I will not sell you to any whore house. You will either leave here or die here. You have my word."

Rovena grinned. "And I will kill you, cut out your heart and feed it to the dogs, you have my word."

Shehu laughed out loud.

Cameron never knew a girl could run so fast. He had been just seconds behind Nisida as she bolted out of the house but now blocks away. She was still ahead of him. After more than two miles he realized it did not matter if she stayed in front of him. He knew where she was headed. Sonyea.

He had almost caught up with her in front of the PCPD which would have been perfect he thought, he had put on an extra burst of speed to catch her but a group of cadets out for a run had accidentally cut him off. He had noticed Dev running with them, he still thought that was strange. A guy Sonny had brought over to the States joining the police department.

He spotted Nisida again running toward an alley. He got within a hundred yards of her and yelled.

"Nisida"

"I am not going back" She said as she turned.

"Just stop running and let me talk to you please."

She looked up and down the street, then ducked into the alley. She went all the way to the end putting the brick wall of an old warehouse at her back. Cameron followed her "Okay talk."

Molly Cassadine Lansing sat in the last of Helena's old underground offices. She had been here nearly all night. At around three AM she had insisted that her Uncle Valentin go on home to his wife and child. Her mother had fallen asleep on a couch in the waiting area a few minutes later. She did not know or particularly care where Carly had gone. Sam had gone for Jason, of course.

She had spotted this room a few weeks ago when she and TJ had been trapped down here. That was no longer possible, those doors had been removed. But this room had still not been deconstructed. She had snuck down in the dead of night and played with the computers on the desk. She had had a hunch and she was right. Helena had literally bugged the entire hospital. It took her nearly a half hour but eventually she had a clear view of Kristina's room and could hear the conversations.

Now several hours later while Valerie Spencer visited Kristina, Molly watched, listened and dozed just a little.

"What do you mean?" Kristina asked Valerie her nose wrinkling. "I just want those men to be punished."

"By Sonny. Or Jason. Or some other man." Valerie said. "I get it. "

"Stop it Val, it is not like I can do anything." Kristina said choking a little. "Everything I try to do turns to crap."

'And then Sonny runs in and fixes it? You have problems with "Mafia Princess" Sonny fixes it. There is a gas leak at Charlies and Jason saves you. You get involved with Dawn of Day and Sonny and Jason take care of it."

"So" Kristina snapped. "What do you want me to do Valerie, go down to Sonyea and look for these guys myself?"

Valerie shook her head. "I want you to sit with me and a sketch artist from the PCPD. I want you to tell me as best you can what they looked like. I want you to try to remember a name. I want you to give the police a chance to arrest them and bring them to justice and then I want you to do the hardest thing in the entire world."

"What?"

"I want you to get on a witness stand and testify. I want you to send them away for a long long time."

"And if they don't get convicted?" Kristina asked.

"You will have tried. You, you the beautiful and smart and tough Kristina Davis Corinthos, will have tried for herself."

Valerie sat at the edge of the bed and looked at her friend.

Kristina shook her head. "I…." She broke down and sobbed as Valerie hugged her. She cried uncontrollably for a long while. Then she lifted her head a little. "You still think I'm beautiful?" She said between loud sobs as her lungs searched for air.

"Always baby."

Kristina rested her head on Valerie for a minute. Then whispered. "I think one of them said his name was T-Dawg"

Valerie stayed with Kristina for a few more minutes then Alexis came in and she excused herself, telling Kristina she would be back later. Outside she called her partner Harrison Chase. "Hey partner, we know a dirt bag hangs in Sonyea by the name of T-Dawg?

Molly watched Valerie leave and her mother come in. She missed her sister, her life was changing, she knew that, she had made a choice when she moved to Spoon Island and she had no regrets over that choice but the distance between herself and Kristina hurt her. She distracted her mind by opening the drawers of the desk she was sitting at.

She spotted some jewelry, what an odd place for Helena to leave Jewelry.

"Should we talk?" Sam asked Jason as the car barreled past Albany.

Jason shook his head. This was why he left. Every conversation was dark and heavy. There was no lightness or joy, no laughter nor dancing nor singing. None of the things he had learned of life while in New York.

"I am sorry" He said not knowing what else to say.

Sam nodded. "So am I."

And that was that, Sam thought. She had heard over the years that as couples spend years together, they are in need of constantly falling back in love with each other. She and Jason were at an impasse, they loved each other, she was sure of that, but they had no language, no means and no method to fall back in love with each other.

What do you do when the one person who you should always be able to talk to becomes the one person you can find no words to say to?

"We will save her" Sam said.

Jason nodded.

Dev had called Sonny just moments after he spotted Nisida and Cameron. Sonny had not said thank you. He simply had said "good" and hung up. Dev had betrayed his friends again. He sat in the bathroom of the PCPD and wished they had given him a service revolver.

Cameron knew that he had to keep Nisida talking. By now his parents were out looking for them, maybe even the PCPD were on alert. The more he kept Nisida here in this alley just talking the better his chances of some one finding and helping them

"Please tell me why you are so afraid of this Shehu?' He asked.

"No." Nisida cried. "The more I tell you the more danger you are in. "

"Danger is my middle name" Cameron quipped. Nisida looked at him with distain.

"Steven" He said. "My middle name is really Steven; Danger just sounds so much cooler."

"You are an idiot" Nisida said.

Cameron smirked. "Oddly enough that is not the first time I have been called that."

"Nothing odd about it" The girl replied.

Cameron smiled and so did She. "You are pretty when you smile" He said before he knew what he was talking about.

"And you are far too nice a boy for a girl like me"

"I think I should be the judge of that." Cameron replied.

He leaned in and so did she, as their lips met a voice from the other end of the alley said.

"Cameron, you are going to want to step away from her and head on home"

Nisida let out a gasp. Cameron moved in front of her and looked at Sonny Corinthos at the end of the alley, standing between them and freedom with a gun in his hand.

"I need to use the bathroom" Rovena said.

Shehu looked at her and then at his watch. He pointed to a door across the room "Go ahead, if you can squeeze your ass out the little window that is in there, you will have a two story drop to the concrete below. You'll break and ankle at best, your neck at worst. Either way I will drag your ass back up here."

"Got it." She said.

She walked into the bathroom. The door made a loud sound when she locked it.

"Nobody gonna come in there little girl" Shehu shouted. "You kill yourself; you save me a bullet or maybe you don't"

"Not planning on killing myself" She shouted.

She sat down on the toilet and looked swiftly around the room. Nothing she could see from the seat she silently opened the cupboard below the sink. Rovena smiled. Good thing that Albanians, even Albanian men, were neat freaks.

Donal Hasanpapa strolled to the fourth floor of General Hospital and smiled at the nurse at the desk. "Hi, I'm looking for my friend Alexis Davis, I think she is here visiting her daughter, Kristina."

The nurse smiled. "428"

Hasanpapa said thank you and went down the hall.

Detective Valerie Spencer gave her partner Harrison Chase a nod and he stepped to the side of the doorway his service reveler drawn. She rapped hard on the door. "Hey anybody home? PCPD"

She heard movement inside and someone say, "What the hell?'

"Open up" She said rapping again on the door. "We're looking for a Dude named T-Dawg"

Someone inside cursed. Chase mouth "One, Two, Three"

Valerie Kicked the door hard popping the lock then ducked as Chase swept the room gun drawn, three young men were crowded by a window trying to get it open.

"Freeze." Chase said.

"Turn around slow" Valerie said, her revolver aimed carefully. "Which one of you is T-Dawg?"

One of the other guys pointed to the one in the middle. "Snitch" T-Dawg said.

Valerie and Chase chuckled. T-Dwag looked at them "What you want? You got a warrant?'"

"We want to talk to you about Kristina Davis" Valerie said.

"Never heard of her."

"Really?" Said Chase. "She's the Girl, you and your friends raped and left in an alley last night."

"I didn't do nothing like that man."

Valerie laughed. "You are going to want to change that story Dawg, and you are going to want to name your buddies too, likely even confess."

"Why the hell would I do that?" T-Dawg said.

"Because Kristina Davis is Sonny Corinthos' daughter and you are safer in Pentonville then you are out here on the streets where Jason Morgan can get to you." Valerie said smiling.

T-Dawg looked at his friend and slowly sank to his knees putting his hands above his head.

Sonny shook his head "Cameron, I am not going to repeat myself. Step aside and go on home."

"No." Cameron said.

"I'm not playing boy. She sold Kristina drugs and I need to have a conversation with her."

"Then put the gun away Mr. Corinthos and we can all go to my Mom's house and talk."

Lilly appeared to Sonny standing next to the boy "Sonny you can't"

"Shut up" Sonny yelled.

"I didn't say anything." Cameron said

"Cameron just go" whispered Nisida "I am not worth this."

Cameron shook his head. "Mr. Corinthos, please just let us go. I will take Nisida out of town you will never see either of us again."

"Cameron you have till I count to ten to get out of the way."

Karen appeared next to Lilly. "Reverting to form Sonny. Nothing but another Deke"

"One" Sonny said.

"I'm not moving Sir. You are going to have to kill me like you did my father."

"The cops killed Zander, Cameron, not me."

"They killed him because Jason and your sister framed him for the murder of Officer Beck."

"Two" said Sonny. "And that is still not me."

"Jason works for you! And Jason killed my father. You know I never say that out loud. I know how my Mom feels about him. I know he is my brother's father. But Jason killed my Dad before I ever got a chance to meet him. So, go ahead Mr. Corinthos, you want Nisida you need to shoot me and add one more member of my family to your body count."

"Three" Said Sonny taking a deep breath.

Suddenly Emily Quartermaine appeared by Karen and Lilly.

"What are you doing here. I had nothing to do with your death."

Emily looked at Cameron. "He is Zander's son. I'm not going to let you kill Zander's son, Sonny. Any chance you have at redemption is over if you do."

"Kristina was raped. Cameron MOVE" Sonny shouted over the voices of the ghosts "Four"

"I am sorry "Nisida yelled.

"Shut up bitch" Sonny yelled back.

"Don't call her that." Snapped Cameron.

"FIVE"

Rovena took her shirt off and wrapped it around her nose. She dumped half of a bottle of ammonia out into the toilet then poured Clorox into the bottle. Quickly she capped it. She swung the door open and threw the bottle as hard as she could at the wall behind Shehu.

"What the?" He said as he began to choke. "Grab that bitch."

One of the guards came towards her and she threw the remaining Clorox in his eyes. He screamed as she kicked him in the groin. She grabbed his gun as he fell. She fired one shot into his head. The other guard shot at her and missed. She fired and hit him in the chest.

Shehu choking on the fumes reached in his desk draw for a gun.

"Don't" Rovena Screamed. Swinging the gun towards him.

He put his hands up and said. "Someone downstairs will have heard the shots they will be up here in a minute."

She walked over and picked up the phone on his desk.

One of the girl's downstairs answered. "What was that noise Sir, is everything okay?"

Rovena spoke quickly. "Do not give me away, Shehu is dead. Tell them downstairs he said everything is all right. Then do not send any one up until Mr. Morgan gets here. Understand. There is going to be one more shot. Tell them it was likely him killing me. Understand?"

"Po" The girl answered saying yes in Albanian.

Rovena hung up the phone. Shehu looked at her and laughed. He began to say something

Whatever Shehu was going to say was lost as the bullet entered his head.

Donal Hasanpapa entered Kristina's room and drew the knife from his belt.

"Donal, what are you doing here" Alexis said.

"Sit down Alexis" He said. Alexis took a step towards him.

"Do as I say, You have other daughters that Shehu will kill if you make a sound, just accept this. Do not scream."

Alexis looked over at Kristina who was sleeping, the girl had suddenly started crying and could not stop. The sobs were hurting her damaged ribs, so she was given a mild sedative.

"Donal?"

"I am very sorry Alexis; I wish there was some other way of dealing with this but there is not. "

Molly spotted the man as soon as he entered Kristina's room. She took off on a run.

"SIX" Sonny said.

Stone had joined the women standing between Sonny and the teens. "Sonny, these kids are younger than me. You can't."

"I have to" Sonny yelled.

"You don't have to Mr. Corinthos. You don't. You can just let us leave." Cameron pleaded

"Please Sonny, just kill me leave Cameron alone." Nisida screamed.

"SEVEN" Sonny shouted. "I am trying to leave Cameron alone you bitch. EIGJHT."

"Sonny please you are better than this" Lilly begged.

"He is Zander's son" Emily said.

"They are my age" pleaded Stone.

"You will never change Sonny" Snapped Karen.

"NINE"

"Put the damn gun down Sonny." Elizabeth said from behind him. "Put it down now."

She walked past the surprised Sonny and right through the Ghost only he could see. As she passed through them, they vanished.

She stood in front of Cameron who remained in front of Nisida. "How dare you threaten my children!"

Rovena was drinking her eighth bottle of water still washing the smell of the Clorox ammonia mix from her throat, when there was a knock on the door. She got up and stood about four feet from the door, she leveled the gun. "Who?"

"Jason"

"Come in"

Jason shoved open the door his gun drawn. Sam right behind him.

"What the hell?" Sam said looking around the room.

Jason scooped Rovena up into his arms. "You are safe. I came for you, to save you" he said puzzled.

"I do not need you or any man to save me Jase." She said and kissed him.

Molly barged into the room lying as she did. "That is enough Kristina, you are my sister. I have a right to see you"

"Molly" Alexis said as Donal turned towards the girl.

"What the?" Molly said as she took and a step and as she did Hasanpapa grabbed her arm. She whirled and sunk the point of the ring she now wore on her left hand deep into his neck. He stumbled back.

"What?" Donal said his breathing becoming heavy.

"Hello" Said Molly. "I do not think we have been introduced I am Princess Molly Richarovna Cassadine-Lansing"

Donal stumbled against Kristina's bed and slumped down. "What did you do to me?"

Molly smiled.

Alexis looked at her and said. "Molly what?"

She shrugged "I have no idea; it was the liquid in a ring of Helena's I found. I assumed it cannot be any good."

Hasanpapa's breath came more and more labored. He stumbled to the floor by Kristina's bed. "You have no idea what you have done. You have no idea who I am."

Molly stood over him. "You are a common thug who will do anything to protect, his boss, you are a puppet, an errant boy, a shadow, you are nothing and you think nothing, and you go after any one weaker then you, a thug strictly taking orders from his boss. "

Drool came out of Donal's mouth as Molly continued. "My Mother and My sister, may want to deny it but our family the Cassadines were staging deadly vendettas, while your ancestors were working in our fields with the other peasants"

Alexis recognized the words as those she spoke to Jason and Sonny at her sister's funeral.

Donal's eyes rolled back in his head and he gasped once more before dying.

Molly was breathing hard. She looked at the sleeping Kristina and then at her Mother. "And that Mother is why I am a Cassadine, because unlike you, I will not bury my sister!"

She turned and walked out in the hallway. "We need a doctor a man in here appears to be ill"

"Elizabeth move" Sonny demanded.

"Sonny put your gun away and go home. It is over." Elizabeth said. "Kristina needs you now"

"She needs me to get the people who did this."

"No Sonny she needs you to be her Father. She needs you to take her in your arms and tell her you love her. She needs you to build her up, not avenge her. She needs you to give her the tools to heal herself in ways that you never could."

"What kind of man am I Elizabeth if I let this stand."

Elizabeth saw Franco and Lucky come up behind Sonny. Lucky had his gun drawn. She shook her head and the two men waited.

"If you put the gun down and walk away then and only then will You be the man you always claimed you wanted to be. A good man. A man who put the needs of his daughter over his own desires."

Lilly reappeared and walked over to Sonny she held his arm as he lowered the gun.

"Sonny, I do not know what tomorrow brings for you. I can not imagine this city without you as you were. But you need to change. We need to change."

"I don't know what I am." Sonny said.

Elizabeth nodded. "Before I was raped all those years ago, I was more like this girl than anything else, remember?"

"You smoked" Sonny said trying to smile.

"Yep. I did. It changed me. This will change Kristina. And you need to be there for her. I was so fortunate, Sonny. I had Lucky, he helped me through so much. And then Emily and Nicholas. Grams and Bobbie. But you know something Sonny?"

"What"

"What I needed most. What I never said to anyone? I needed my Daddy."

"Kristina needs me?" He said.

"Yes, but Sonny she doesn't need you in prison. And you and I both know that the days when you could do stuff like this, when you could just kill some one and walk away are over. Port Charles will not stand for it anymore. You have to change Sonny. I don't know what that means. I don't know what you become. But if you do this. If you shoot this girl, if you fire that gun at me or Cameron. You will go to jail this time. You will be locked up. And truthfully, I am not sure if I care anymore if you are. But Kristina needs her Father."

Sonny dropped the gun on the ground. He turned and saw Lucky and Franco behind him.

"I was a different kind of a guy when your father and I pierced your ear."

Lucky nodded. "You were a better man, when you were struggling Sonny. Some of us are."

"I'm going to rebuild."

Lucky nodded. "You have that conversation with Mac, not me, it's not what I do. Now go. Go be with your daughter."

Sonny walked away.

Elizabeth turned and hugged Cameron. Nisida stood to the side. Franco walked over and rested his arm across her shoulders, she smiled.

Lucky watched as Sonny faded from view.

"So many years in the shadow of that man." Elizabeth said. "So many lives ruined, ended, changed, begun. Port Charles is going to be a very different place."

"Sonny isn't dead, Elizabeth" Franco said. "He will still be here, still be in our lives."

She nodded. "Yes, but well the three of us have all had second acts, let's see if this time Sonny Corinthos gets it right."


End file.
